


Summer

by 1dmakingmestrong



Series: Winter [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Harry Styles puede sonreír con bondad, vestirse de una manera colorida y actuar de forma cómica para generar alegría. Puede incluso una sola mirada bastarle para tenderte su mano y brindarte todo lo que pueda de él. Puede tratar con respeto y amabilidad a todas las personas, incluidas aquellas que no hayan tenido respeto y amabilidad con él.Es por eso que herirlo no era tarea difícil y, una vez rota su confianza, ya no había nada por hacer para volver a ser alguien en su vida.Louis estaba al tanto de ello, sin embargo, no perdía nada con intentarlo. ¿O sí?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109180
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!   
> Esta es la continuación de Winter, donde se supone que se va a aclarar todo (eso si escribí bien la historia) (cosa que no pasa), pero espero se entienda (lo siento si no se entiende). Si alguien está leyendo esto, muchas gracias!

Revolvía su café, amargo y ya frío. 

Podía sentir las punzantes miradas sobre él. No le importaba, después de todo, estaban en su oficina por gusto propio y no a su pedido.

\- Louis, necesitamos una respuesta. Ahora.

La voz de Blake sonó lejana, casi como si hubiese susurrado.

Levantó la vista y se topó con el ceñudo hombre que le hablaba. 

Un incómodo Liam -del cual no entendía su presencia allí, pero estaba seguro que su amigo iba con la intención de arrastrarlo a una alocada noche- y la delgada e infinita castaña de mirada preocupada que Blake tenía por colega, los observaban en silencio. 

\- Creo haberte respondido hace tiempo -musitó. 

\- ¿Es esa tu decisión final? Esto es una investigación en primer lugar, Tomlinson. Puedes desligarte de tu deber, pero créeme que nunca esperé esto de ti. ¿Eso es todo lo que harás, correrte a un lado?

\- No es como si pudiera hacer demasiado, en primer lugar -respondió en tono satírico.

\- Porque encerrado en tu apartamento con tu gato sí puedes, ¿cierto?

Decidió dejar el juego con su bebida para cruzarse de brazos. Deseaba verse fastidiado.

\- Soy bastante mayor para saber lo que quiero.

\- No lo pareces –se burló Blake alzando las manos en el aire-. ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa lo que pretendas hacer con tu vida. Estoy trabajando aquí y eso haré. Sabes la hora en que nos iremos, ten en cuenta que no te esperaremos –lo señaló con su dedo índice-. Si no cambias de opinión estás fuera, tenlo en mente para no interferir luego en caso de arrepentimiento.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe dejándolo a solas con Liam.

Su amigo saltó ante el ruido. Lo miraba con inocencia y desconcierto en sus ojos.

\- Supongo que no cambiarás de parecer y que tampoco saldremos esta noche –rascó su nuca con nerviosismo-. Si me permites opinar, creo que tu frustrado amigo tiene razón y una encantadora compañera, además.

\- No, Li –negó-. Sí saldremos -se puso de pie y cogió su abrigo-. Por cierto, deberías intentarlo con Christine. Eres de su tipo.

Palmeó su hombro al pasar. Sintió los torpes y despreocupados pasos tras él un segundo después.

Tenía algo en claro, bebería hasta perder el conocimiento y si en medio de la resaca todavía existía aquel deseo -diminuto- en su interior de modificar las cosas, entonces iría. 


	2. UNO

\- Entonces... -un flash golpeó su rostro y lo obligó a pestañear mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar-. ¿Cómo estás?

Fingió molestia al quitar la cámara de las manos de Niall, quien rio envolviendo su cintura para pegarlo a él.

\- Bien, de hecho, mejor que las últimas mil veces que preguntaste -se carcajeó ante el pellizco en su cadera y se removió risueño.

Él realmente estaba feliz. El verano llegó rápido luego de adelantar sus vacaciones en mitad del invierno y viajar a las cabañas de su tío en Portsmouth. Se hallaban frente al lago que amaba en demasía y regresaba a su cuerpo toda la paz que necesitaba. 

Tanto su madre como su mejor amigo estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión. No lo cuestionaron, sólo armaron sus bolsos y partieron de la noche a la mañana.

Desde aquel día Niall se dedicaba diariamente a preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Unas diez veces por día.

Por primera vez la respuesta era fácil. Estaba feliz y mucha de aquella felicidad se la debía al rubio a su lado. No había día en que el chico no estuviera haciendo hasta lo imposible por sacarle una sonrisa. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, se hallaba pasando los dedos con velocidad por su costado logrando que se retorciera en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no era duradera y un Louis de brazos cruzados parado en la sala de estar era su mayor comprobante.

Logró soltarse del tenso agarre que ofrecía Niall y caminó con lentitud hacia la conocida figura. Se aseguró, a pesar de su acercamiento, de mantener las distancias necesarias. 

Su madre lo miró preocupada desde su lugar sobre uno de los sillones individuales que rodeaban la rústica mesa de café.

Iba a hablar cuando un parsimonioso Blake ingresaba desde la cocina cogiendo dos tazas humeantes.

\- Oh, Harry, veo que has llegado.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, mamá?

\- Cariño, hay algo que debes saber. 

La calma en la voz de su madre contrastaba con el frenético ritmo de su corazón. 

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Tu accidente. Más bien, lo que pretendieron hacer pasar como un accidente.

Asintió. Estaba al tanto de las investigaciones abiertas, así como de la preocupación que su madre pretendía ocultar día a día.

\- ¿Qué hay con él? -señaló a Louis con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- También necesitas conocer cosas de mí.

Habló por primera vez con aquel aire de desinterés y misterio que tanto llamaron su atención al principio, pero que ahora detestaba.

\- Ignora su presencia aquí, Harry -Blake interrumpió y se acercó a él para asegurarse que no escapara-. Necesitamos de tu ayuda para acabar con esto.

\- He dicho todo lo que sabía y al parecer no lo tuvieron en cuenta.

Giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a huir. Trotó velozmente a su habitación con los pasos de Niall tras él y antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó su nombre susurrado entre sollozos desde los labios de su madre.


	3. DOS

\- Creí que lo habías dejado.

Giró el rostro hacia Blake sin quitar el peso de sus antebrazos. Se hallaba recargado de forma desinteresada sobre la baranda con vista al lago.

\- Él no quiere dejarme a mí, ¿cierto? –le preguntó al cigarrillo colgando entre sus dedos. Se encogió de hombros antes de llevarlo hacia sus labios. 

Blake negó, se reclinó a su lado y posó la vista en el agua frente a ellos.

El lugar era agradable desde todos los ángulos en que se lo mirase. El tío de Harry había hecho un gran negocio allí. Acogedoras cabañas, extenso deck de madera con vista a la naturaleza y pocos kilómetros de distancia a la atractiva ciudad.

\- Está burlándose de ti -dijo Blake. 

Pestañeó volviendo su atención al hombre junto a él. Siguió su punto de visión y se encontró las figuras de Niall y Harry flotando en el agua. 

Parecían reír y jugar saltando uno sobre el cuerpo del otro.

\- Está siendo feliz –corrigió dando una nueva calada-. Yo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo.

\- Me alegra que así sea, Tomlinson. Me tomaré el placer de todas formas –palmeó su hombro antes de hablar-. Te lo dije.

\- No sé por qué razón sigo aquí contigo –gruñó mientras le mostraba su dedo medio. 

\- Mi querido Louis –intentó pellizcar sus mejillas, pero fracasó debido a su brusco movimiento-. Anda, se un niño bueno y consigue llevar a Harry hacia mi improvisado estudio –Blake comenzó a marcharse entre risas-. Ahora, Tomlinson -sentenció recuperando su seriedad.

No hacía falta que Blake se lo recordara, sin embargo. Porque él sabía, era consciente de cuáles serían sus consecuencias. Los que parecían no estar al tanto eran sus sentimientos que luchaban bajo todos los medios por llevarle la contra.

Harry flotaba solo al mismo tiempo que acomodaba el pequeño y nada prolijo rodete en su cabello. Buscó con los ojos la pálida figura de Niall. 

La halló a pocos metros de él sobre los escalones que conducían a la cabaña. 

Consiguió todo lo que pudo de su cigarrillo y luego lo arrojó para poder interceptar al chico. 

Podía ser amable, así como también podía ir él mismo por Harry. Sin embargo, todo aquello de imponerse y llevar una secreta batalla con el rubio le resultaba demasiado atractivo.

\- Niall –llamó deteniendo sus pasos-. Dile a Harry que lo quiero ahora mismo en el estudio de Blake.

\- ¿Disculpa? –musitó irónico-. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué debo hacer? Y de ninguna manera Harry hablará contigo.

\- Es una pena porque no decides por él.

\- Tampoco tú.

\- No estoy jugando una guerra aquí Horan, pero podría hacerlo. Si sabes de lo que hablo, moverás tu culo ahora y harás lo que te digo.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago, qué?

\- Le contaré a tu encantadora madre que no quisiste cooperar conmigo.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza?

\- Ponle el nombre que desees. Por cierto, ¿quién arregla el jardín de su casa? Es jodidamente colorido.

Fingió disgusto mientras se alejaba hacia el interior de la cabaña.

Caminó a paso lento hasta la habitación de estudios que Blake acondicionó para su trabajo.

\- Creí que traerías a Harry.

\- No tarda –afirmó y se relajó contra una antigua librería luego de cerrar la puerta. 

Sonrió ante la estruendosa apertura de la misma cuando un encolerizado y húmedo Harry se hizo presente. 

\- ¿Amenazaste a mi amigo? -gritó. 

\- Dime que no te ha comentado sobre lo que hago en el baño. Descubrí que su habitación es el cuarto contiguo al mío. 

\- Siéntate, no tienes que responder –Blake interrumpió la inminente diatriba.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Blake? –tomó asiento de mala gana. 

\- Una cantidad, un rostro, una descripción, algo que nos lleve al conductor del coche que te golpeó, Harry.

\- No lo sé –gruñó.

\- Tengo entendido que has recordado sucesos del mismo día. Sé que pudiste haber olvidado por completo el momento exacto, pero necesito que pongas todo tu esfuerzo en recuperar algo. Esto es importante Harry, no estamos jugando.

\- Yo estaba confundido, algo enojado quizá, no pensaba con claridad. Sólo escuché un grito y cuando volteé era tarde para hacerme a un lado.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo era el auto?

\- Rojo y antiguo, aunque parecía en buen estado.

\- ¿Cuántas personas iban en él?

\- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Sucedió en un segundo.

\- Puedes saberlo –habló estando al tanto de la advertencia en la mirada de Blake-. ¿Era solamente el conductor o había alguien más?

\- Yo creo que tú podrías saberlo –espetó Harry, escupiendo cada palabra. 

Louis deseaba haberlo sabido con todo su corazón.

\- Sería de gran ayuda, al menos nos ahorraríamos toda tu negativa. Vamos, Harry, memoria fotográfica no te falta. Acaba con todo esto y te librarás de mi presencia.

Quería enojarlo, necesitaba llevarlo al límite y obligarlo a esforzarse por aquel dato.

\- ¿Por qué debo hablar delante de ti? No es como si supiera quién eres.

\- Porque parece que soy la fuente de tus recuerdos. Anda bebé, sé que es difícil, pero debes olvidarme y centrarte en esto.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! –Blake gritó en su dirección y golpeó con fuerza el escritorio-. Louis es un oficial, Harry. Está aquí para ayudarnos aunque no lo parezca. Puedes ir a descansar si quieres, podremos continuar luego.

\- Oh no, lo haremos a mi manera –Louis se inclinó sobre la silla de Harry y tiró con fuerza del respaldo hasta dejarlos enfrentados-. Mírame y escúchame –el verde se veía aguado y suplicante. Aquello estrujaba cada parte de su ser-. Quisiera poder decirte que sé quién te hizo daño. No lo hago y lo lamento porque yo en mi lugar debería saberlo. Lo que sí puedo hacer es asegurarte que nadie más lo hará. No debes temer, no fallaré esta vez ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió inseguro. Lo hacía más por inercia que por convicción.

\- Bien, debes saber que allí fuera hay alguien que está involucrado en todo esto y tiene el poder de actuar libremente. Está en ti ayudarnos a detenerlo, Harry. Puedes hacerlo, lo tienes en tu inconsciente y sé que estás limitándote por miedo. Vamos, eres más fuerte que él.

\- T-tengo una imagen difusa, creo recordarlo sin mucha claridad. Vi un único hombre.

\- ¿Podrías reconocerlo si lo ves?

\- Sí, podría.

Sabía que debía alejarse, pero no podía hacerlo. 

\- Me pondré en contacto para conseguir las fotografías –susurró Blake y pasó a un lado de ellos sin interrumpir la conexión de sus miradas. 


	4. TRES

No aguardaba afuera por gusto, no. Él sabía lo que sucedería, conocía a Harry y su situación lo ameritaba.

Tampoco necesitaba ser un genio. Era la reacción inmediata, su experiencia se lo confirmaba. Fue testigo, numerosas veces, de las crisis que los psicólogos designados por Blake debían controlar en las víctimas.

Se aseguró, dada su ausencia en la sala, de entreabrir las ventanas para ver y oír lo suficiente. Después de todo, él también necesitaba conocer los resultados de la informal rueda de reconocimiento.

Blake sostenía su peso con ambos puños sobre el escritorio, Anne se hallaba tras la silla sobre la que Harry se encontraba sentado y Niall, para su disgusto, también estaba allí presente brindando su apoyo. 

Louis conocía las fotografías, él mismo había incluido dos o tres personas más de las previstas. 

Blake descartaba láminas y las arrojaba sin mucha importancia al suelo de su _"oficina"_.

Harry negaba despacio, luego se enderezó cuando los últimos dos rostros quedaron visibles sobre la mesa.

Louis cerró los ojos con pesar, ver la inocencia de Harry siendo golpeada con tal brutalidad lo llenaba de impotencia.

El rostro del rizado empalideció de golpe, Anne frotó su espalda buscando aminorar sus sollozos.

 _"El hombre de la cárcel"_ murmuró Harry con confusión y pestañeó hacia Blake esperando que el hombre negase y le dijese que todo era un error.

Buscó en el rostro de su madre con desesperación. Lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry se puso de pie con velocidad y esquivó los tres pares de brazos que intentaron detenerlo. Sonrió al saber que ni el rubio había podido hacerlo, pero borró la egoísta felicidad en cuanto Harry impactó su tembloroso cuerpo con el suyo. Lo retuvo entre sus brazos sin inmutarse ante la resistencia ofrecida. 

\- ¡Suéltame! –gruñó Harry mientras golpeaba inútilmente su pecho.

Lo presionó con más fuerza y el llanto ajeno se ahogó en la curva de su cuello.

Hicieron falta varios minutos para que Harry dejara de forcejear con él y permitiera ser trasladado hasta el corto muelle en el lago. 

Guardó silencio el tiempo necesario. Harry parecía recuperarse, sin embargo, podía ver en las silenciosas gotas cayendo por sus mejillas que estaba lejos de hacerlo.

\- Sé lo que sientes –declaró lo que alguna vez deseó escuchar cuando alguien lo veía llorar.

\- ¿Lo sabes? –no esperaba escuchar la rota y ronca voz tan pronto-. ¿Tu padre también te mandó a matar?

\- Me abandonó cuanto tenía meses de vida, unos días antes a que lo haga mi madre. Supongo que hablamos casi de lo mismo.

Juntó aire antes de proseguir, consciente de no recibir más respuestas.  
  


\- Debes saber que tu padre no dejó de ser aquel hombre que sacudía tu cabello en medio de un parque y te regalaba chocolates. A veces la codicia anula la razón. No es tu culpa, créeme –recalcó, porque tampoco nadie se lo había dicho alguna vez.

Harry permaneció con la vista en el río y se tomó su tiempo hasta detener el agua en sus ojos.

Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero él más que nadie sabía que aquello no servía.

\- Entonces –Harry sorbió relamiendo sus labios-. ¿No eres un asesino a sueldo?

Se sacudió. El momento que intentó evitar desde que vio el amor en aquel par color esmeralda estaba ahora ante él. No podía escapar y mucho menos seguir mintiendo. Era la hora de hablar y Louis nunca fue bueno en expresarse.

\- Lo fui de alguna forma y todavía lo soy para quienes están dentro de aquel oscuro mundo.

\- ¿Asesinaste?

\- No –negó frenéticamente-, pero muchas personas murieron por mi culpa –suspiró resignado ante la confusión en el rostro de Harry-. Tenía nueve años cuando escapé del orfanato en el que me hallaba -explicó-. Era difícil ver a todos los niños siendo escogidos por padres adoptivos y nunca ser uno de ellos. Reconozco que no puse de mi parte. Lo que sucede es que cuando ni tu madre te ama sabes que nadie más lo hará.

Frotó su rostro con ambas manos, era la segunda vez que narraba su historia en voz alta.

\- Me halló el jefe de una pandilla. No pretendo excusarme, pero te juro que yo no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía. Ellos me ordenaban que llame la atención de ciertas personas y las desvíe de su camino o atraiga hacia un callejón. Lo hacía a cambio de comida. Un día me prometieron un dulce que nunca llegó. Regresé sobre mi camino para reclamarlo y presencié lo que realmente pasaba, tenía once años para ese entonces.

Rio sin felicidad ante los recuerdos que invadían su cabeza.

\- No me importaba ser asesinado, pero si ellos se deshacían de mí nadie podría denunciarlos –continuó evitando temblar-. Intenté advertir a las personas y logré fallar en varias de mis misiones. Recién a los trece años tuve el valor de hablar. Blake hizo todo el trabajo, yo sólo me encargaba de filtrar información. Logró salvar muchas vidas, la mía entre ellas. Cuando tuve la edad adecuada me entrenó y convirtió en seguridad privada. El anonimato y los seudónimos me permitieron permanecer infiltrado, uno nunca sabe cuándo recibirá una llamada solicitando un crimen.

Intentó bromear incluso siendo consciente de la falta de humor.

Harry guió sus ojos hacia él y lo estudió con una ininteligible mirada.

\- Es bueno oír que no eres un asesino.

Se puso de pie y aferró con fuerza el crucifijo colgando en su cuello mientras se alejaba a paso lento. 


	5. CUATRO

Su cuerpo sudaba para cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Suspiró agradecido por el aire fresco que proporcionaba el interior de la cabaña. Él realmente odiaba el verano. 

Aferró con fuerza la bolsa marrón de comida rápida que sostenía en su mano y se adentró al silencio que eran aquellas instalaciones.

Blake miró hacia él apenas ingresó en la cocina. Su jefe le dedicó una fraternal sonrisa. 

\- Nos iremos en unas horas, Louis –asintió en respuesta mientras alternaba su vista entre Anne y Christine, ambas bebiendo té en el otro extremo de la mesa-. ¿Tienes todo listo?

\- Sí –murmuró carraspeando con fuerza para lograr claridad en su voz-. ¿Está todo hecho?

\- Desde ayer en la tarde.

Realizó un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza y señaló la abertura en su espalda para indicar su retirada.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Sintió a su alma caer ante la figura de Niall golpeteando mecánicamente sin obtener respuesta.

\- ¿Puedo intentarlo? -pidió. 

El rubio volteó al oír su voz con un resignado ceño fruncido.

\- Está allí dentro desde ayer. Anne no supo qué hacer para sacarlo.

\- Harry –elevó ligeramente su voz-. Sé cómo abrir una puerta bajo llave ¿Podrías ahorrarme el trabajo?

Contó un minuto antes de escuchar el cerrojo en movimiento. Niall palmeó su hombro y se alejó con rapidez.

\- Wow, eso fue fácil –intentó bromear e ingresó risueño a la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué seguir alargando lo inevitable? Entrarías quiera o no –Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento sobre el antiguo banco debajo de la ventana-. Además, supongo que tienes algo para decirme. Me sé de memoria qué dirán mamá y Niall. ¿Qué tienes tú?

\- Bueno, estás seguro ahora, no hay nadie allí fuera que quiera herirte. Supongo que no lo hay desde que hablaste con tu padre sobre tu decisión de rechazar la empresa.

\- Ya me dijeron eso –sacudió sus rizos intentando despejar algo más que su rostro con aquel gesto-. Escucha, Louis. No puedo volver el tiempo atrás y modificar las cosas, pero incluso así me interesa conocer el por qué. Supongo que me lo merezco.

\- Eso significa...

\- Pienso que sería menos doloroso que fuera un desconocido quien intentó matarme y no mi padre. A su vez, es bueno saber que ese tampoco eras tú, pero ¿quién eres tú exactamente?

\- Entiendo –se dejó caer al borde de la cama y giró el cuerpo hacia su derecha para observarlo de frente-. Hace mucho tiempo no llegaba una llamada de este tipo y supimos desde un principio que el solicitante no era ningún improvisado. Tu padre no quería darse a conocer y nosotros necesitábamos la cara detrás de la voz.

Frotó su rostro, no muy seguro de cuánto debía decir y cuánto callar.

\- El siguiente paso fue introducirme en tu vida, la excusa era ganarme tu confianza para poder llevar a cabo mis acciones sin dejar rastros de ti. La realidad era ganar tiempo para conseguir pruebas y encarcelar a todo aquel involucrado en el caso. Además de protegerte, claro. La situación se puso difícil porque fueron demasiado astutos, pero no lo suficiente.

Harry lo miraba atento. Sus ojos hinchados y cansados.

\- Allanamos su empresa en busca de alguna irregularidad que nos permitiera investigarlo abiertamente sin levantar sospechas. Encontramos aquella sustancia. Lo que se hacía allí dentro no era precisamente la actividad de un laboratorio. Supongo que ya recuerdas aquel día que te acompañé a la cárcel y tu padre te aconsejó alejarte de mí...

\- Lo hago –interrumpió entre angustiado y colérico-. Aquella noche me acosté contigo por primera vez –disgusto bañando sus palabras.

\- Fui a verlo junto a ti porque necesitábamos una acción por su parte, algo que nos lleve a su gente. Lo obtuvimos y no de la mejor forma. Se supone que yo debía mantenerte a salvo. Recibí una especie de advertencia la mañana siguiente. Ellos estaban frente al edificio esperando por ti, fue por eso que decidí cambiar tu recorrido. No podía ponerte al tanto de la situación, aquello te alteraría y complicarías nuestro trabajo... Tú... tú –tartamudeó inseguro-. Supiste ver lo que sucedía, yo me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y olvidé ser objetivo. Pensaba más en nuestra discusión como pareja que en tu seguridad y se me escapó lo obvio... Jamás mandarían una sola persona y todo sucedió tan rápido, yo...

\- ¿Relación? –habló sobre sus palabras una vez más. Su tono contenía dolor esta vez-. De eso se trata, Louis. No había una relación.

\- Bebé, ¿recuerdas aquella llamada cuando conociste a Dirt? –pestañeó con fuerza intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos-. Era Blake gritándome groserías del otro lado. Él vio mi error mucho antes que sucediera. Incluso yo lo vi al segundo día que pasé contigo, pero no pude evitarlo. Era un sentimiento que dominaba mi ser, no supe... No sé –corrigió-, cómo controlarlo. Es cálido, quema -tocó su pecho con fuerza para enfatizar sus palabras. 

\- ¿Cambia eso las cosas? Me usaste. Hiciste que me enamore de una mentira, dos veces. Volviste a fingir una relación para atrapar a quienes se les escaparon aquel día. ¿Eres consciente de ello? Manipularon mi cabeza, todas las personas en quienes confiaba me traicionaron. ¿Para cuidarme? No creo que sea una forma de hacerlo.

\- Profesionalmente fue la forma más segura de hacerlo, no voy a discutirlo. Personalmente, nunca te mentí. Enamorarme de ti no era una estrategia, sucedió y realmente no sé cómo. Nunca me enamoré de nadie y tú eres tan distinto a mí, a mi forma de vida. Eres todo eso que siempre rechacé y sin saberlo necesité.

\- No hablaba en serio cuando mencioné lo del ying y yang –rio con ironía y sacudió su cabeza negativamente-. Eras tú quien mencionó lo estúpido y falso de los cliché.

\- Sigo creyéndolo. Detesto los colores alegres y el optimismo que tanto me exaspera. Detesto la risa estruendosa de tu exageradamente simpático mejor amigo, detesto el verano y lo pegajoso que me siento ahora mismo. Detesto el azúcar en el café y los brownies en la mañana. Soy de Doncaster, Blake me trajo aquí por trabajo, juego fútbol, todavía deseo quemar tu colección de películas y también la mitad de tu ropa. Sigo pintando caritas tristes en las cajitas felices de McDonald's –juntó aire mientras abría su bolsa y le enseñaba su compra repleta de caras tristes dibujadas a mano-. Nunca hablo de más y siempre digo lo que pienso. Te amo y lo digo en serio, lo siento en serio. Te amo y no entiendo por qué mierda lo hago, te amo porque eres tú y supongo que quienes no creemos en el amor también deseamos un final feliz después de tanto sufrimiento.

\- ¿Perdonarías a quién jugó tanto contigo? -retrucó Harry. 

Bajó el rostro para ocultar su triste sonrisa.

\- Ahí lo tienes –prosiguió enfocando su atención al paisaje tras el vidrio. 

Aquello daba por finalizada la conversación.

Se puso de pie evitando trastabillar y se dirigió entre temblores hacia la puerta.

Acababa de perder a la única persona que lo había amado en toda su vida. A la única persona que logró rescatarlo del frío en el que se hallaba y supo devolverle la calidez que le había sido arrebatada. 


	6. EPÍLOGO

Contó cuatro golpes firmes cuando logró darse cuenta que el ruido no provenía de su sueño y mucho menos del departamento vecino.

Giró frustrado sobre su espalda y pateó con fuerza para desenredar la fina sábana de sus desnudas piernas. Los primeros días de otoño todavía eran cálidos, lo cual perturbaba sus horas de descanso y lo obligaba a dormir en ropa interior. 

Cogió su móvil estirando únicamente su brazo derecho. La luminosa pantalla, además de dañar sus ojos, marcaba las 8:05 a.m. 

Dos nuevos golpes, esta vez más suaves, lo detuvieron en el intento de restregar sus ojos e insultar. 

\- ¡Dirt! -se incorporó enfadado y tropezó con las cajas de mudanza repartidas a su alrededor-. Si has roto algún artefacto más juro que... –frunció el ceño ideando una tonta advertencia-. Comerás la mierda de balanceado que el señor Hell le insiste en dar a su gato sin saber que yo le convido de tu atún por las noches.

Creyó seriamente que Dirt lo había entendido dado que el silencio volvió a reinar apenas pronunció su nombre. 

Abrió el grifo de agua fría, mojó su rostro con alivio y humedeció su cepillo de dientes sin perder tiempo. Gruñó molesto al ver las manchas de grasa en sus manos.

Las había limpiado incontables veces. Probó con todos los químicos que contenía en su piso más los del servicio de limpieza del edificio. Incluso intentó con los productos del taller a escondidas de Liam. No quería ser visto y tener que darle la razón.

 _"¿Sabes que la grasa quedará en tus manos al menos un día y que no se irá de tu ropa,cierto?"_ Lo había dicho tan risueño y tan evidente que parecía estar burlándose de él y su negativa a usar guantes. Decidió, entonces, pretender que sí lo sabía y no le importaba.

Caminó desganado en dirección a su vacía cocina y se frenó en seco ante la imagen de un Dirt completamente desparramado sobre el sofá. Buscó con sus ojos el punto del desastre, pero halló todo completamente igual a la noche anterior.

Un nuevo golpe se hizo escuchar. Volteó hacia la puerta e ignoró su poca presencia de ropa con la intención de rechazar en tiempo récord al ser que se atrevía a despertarlo en su día libre.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa se la llevó él. Por un momento creyó seguir durmiendo y refregó sus ojos para verificar estar despierto. 

Pero estaba despierto y aquella figura frente a él no era una alucinación.

Su cabello lucía apenas unos centímetros más largo y sobresalía rizado bajo aquel gorro de lana color rosa. 

Sus ojos estaban de un penetrante verde brillante y parecían ser más claros de lo que recordaba. Aquello no le sorprendía, sin embargo, él siempre encontraría a su mirada volviéndose más clara y brillante a cada segundo.

Humedeció sus regordetes labios antes de hablar y la acción le colocó brillo al opaco rojo natural.

\- Hola –susurró Harry entre tímido y expectante.

\- Ho-ola –su voz sonó dos tonos más agudos de lo habitual.

\- Siento despertarte.

\- No, está bien, yo sólo... Yo, iré a cambiarme –se hizo a un lado dándole paso.

Corrió a su habitación y hurgó entre la montaña de ropa apilada en el rincón. Rogaba hallar alguna prenda sin manchas de aceite o cualquier cosa desagradable que el trabajo en el taller haya dejado sobre él. Admitía que como seguridad privada invertía menos dinero en detergente.

Regresó para encontrar a un curioso Harry escaneando desconcertado el espacio ante él.

\- Bien, aquí estoy –se aferró al borde de su desgastada musculosa como si en ella estuviese la salvación de su vida.

Harry lo observó la cantidad de tiempo necesario para incomodarlo. Luego se sentó en el sofá. 

Louis quería saltar sobre él y abrazarlo. Abrazarlo y darle un beso. Abrazarlo, darle un beso y no dejarlo separarse nunca más de su lado.

También necesitaba saber qué lo llevaba nuevamente a buscarlo luego de tanto tiempo.

\- Dime que no te gusta lo dulce en el desayuno –Louis negó arrugando su nariz-. Oh, fantástico. Sólo compré una porción de brownie y pienso comérmela. ¿Crees que estarás bien con un tostado?

Louis sonrió cuando comprendió lo que Harry estaba haciendo y diversas arrugas se formaron al costado de sus ojos. 

Se sentó a un lado de su mascota en el sillón para poder tomar el humeante café que Harry le ofrecía. 

\- ¿Tiene azúcar? –preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta. 

\- No –negó Harry mientras acariciaba a Dirt que se desperezaba entre ellos-. ¿Te mudas?

Notó la seriedad detrás de su intento por sonar casual. Iba a hacerlo, se mudaría junto a Liam en su piso por encima del taller. Lo haría para desaparecer completamente de su vida, pero ahora que él estaba allí sus planes cambiaban.

\- Debo desempacar, en realidad. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? Ya sabes, has interrumpido mi sueño.

Harry agachó el rostro en un intento por ocultar sus hoyuelos. Volvió a enfrentarlo una vez controlado su entusiasmo.

\- Harry –estiró su mano a modo de saludo.

\- Louis.

Respondió el apretón. Podía, después de todo, ver aquel dichoso final feliz que creyó imposible desde el verano.


	7. FINAL

En situaciones como aquella donde Harry descansaba en su pecho con sus labios apenas entreabiertos, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas debido al calor, sus ojos luciendo hermosos con sus brillantes pestañas y sus brazos envueltos en su torso, podía afirmar que su único propósito en la vida era desvelarse para acunarlo mientras se dormía y contemplarlo entre caricias hasta verlo despertar.

Se preguntaba, al mismo tiempo que delineaba la suave mejilla de su novio, qué había llevado a aquel ángel a regresar por él.

Contempló el techo de la habitación recordando el último día de cielo despejado en el que Harry le mencionó lo genial que sería poder apretar un botón y que el montón de tejas se hiciera a un lado para divisar las estrellas.

Enterró sus dedos en los desordenados rizos y sintió el suave ronroneó involuntario en el cálido cuerpo sobre él.

Sabía que debía sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos. Conocía aquel suave estremecimiento, era la señal de su despertar. 

También lo era el apretón que sus costillas recibieron cuando Harry se aferró más a él.

\- ¿En qué piensas? –cuestionó su adormilada voz.

Bajó el rostro, sonrió y levantó el dedo índice de su mano restante para acariciar sus labios.

Harry lo besó antes de ladear la cabeza y recostarse en la palma de su mano. 

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¿De nuevo con eso, Lou? Han pasado dos años y sigues hostigando tu mente con lo mismo.

\- Hay algo que nunca te pregunté. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, me estoy volviendo loco buscándole una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué es? –pestañeó con molestia. 

Sonrió sabiendo que Harry no refregaba sus ojos para no tener que soltarlo.

\- ¿Por qué volviste a mí?

\- ¿Por qué crees que no debería haberlo hecho?

\- Lo único que hice bien fue hacerte reír y sucedió mientras te ocultaba información. Eres tan puro, tan buena persona. No encuentro posible cómo desperdicias tu vida estando con alguien como yo. Cuando te miro siento que el mundo te queda chico, que está en deuda contigo. Te mereces más de lo que hay allí afuera, más de lo que yo te puedo dar. Pero es contradictorio, ¿sabes? Soy demasiado egoísta, quiero ser sólo yo quien te haga feliz y te tenga a su lado a la hora de regresar a casa.

\- Hay un problema contigo, Lou –Harry escaló sobre él y se levantó unos centímetros para enfrentar sus miradas-. Lo puedes ver todo menos a ti mismo.

Harry rio al ver su confundido rostro y no pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad de acariciar sus hoyuelos.

\- La primera vez que mi madre me preguntó por ti le confesé sentir que te conocía incluso sin conocerte. Le dije que confiaba en ti y que me parecía imposible hacerlo. Estaba aterrado, pero ella dijo que no debía darme miedo vivir. ¿Sabes por qué no quería regresar contigo?

\- No –respondió ignorando la punzada de dolor que le producía escuchar de él mismo la posibilidad de no haber regresado.

\- Tenía miedo de ser lastimado una vez más, pero entonces pensé en ti y recordé la forma en la que te arriesgaste a dejarlo todo por mí. Alguien como tú, con pensamientos tan realistas y poco esperanzados, con tanta desconfianza en las personas y un odio radical al amor pudo fijarse en mí, un ingenuo muchacho soñador con ilusiones tontas. Tu cruda experiencia te nutrió del miedo suficiente como para no volver a confiar e incluso así estás aquí conmigo. Luchaste contra todas las razones que te impedían entregarte a alguien más. Lo hiciste por mí, a pesar de tu miedo a vivir. Tienes un enorme corazón, es sólo que lo limitas porque temes que pueda acabar por romperse completamente. Si hay alguien aquí que merece el mundo y más, ese eres tú. Peleaste contra toda su mierda y sigues aquí dándole batalla. Te ganaste tu lugar en la vida más que nadie.

Harry descendió a besar sus mejillas, allí por donde la humedad de sus ojos resbalaba.

\- Los chicos como tú alimentan la esperanza en los chicos como yo. Citaré una frase de mi más grande héroe: _"...te amo porque eres tú y supongo que quienes no creemos en el amor también deseamos un final feliz después de tanto sufrimiento."_ ¿Cómo iba a ser yo un defensor de finales cliché si no me atrevía a sufrir por mi chico rudo y lastimado, Lou?

\- ¿Te casarás conmigo, Harry?

\- Claro, cuando me lo propongas de rodillas, con flores, velas, bombones, música de fondo y por qué no un hermoso atardecer frente al mar.

\- ¿Sabes que eso jamás sucederá, cierto, chico soñador? -preguntó mientras ascendía las manos y las detenía en sus mejillas. 

\- Tú lo has dicho, ahora dame un beso.

No le importaba de quién era el mundo. Se había ganado a Harry y eso lo convertía en el desagraciado con más suerte en todo el maldito universo. 

\- Lou -susurró Harry despegando apenas sus labios-. Me da igual cómo me lo propongas, me casaré contigo de cualquier forma y en cualquier lugar. 


End file.
